Conventionally, in hybrid vehicles or electric automobiles, there are cases where a wire harness constituted by a plurality of wires is routed between a battery and an inverter in a state in which the wire harness is inserted in a metal shield pipe. An example of such a wire harness is disclosed in JP 2007-287335A.
The aforementioned wire harness is inserted in a shield pipe that is routed along an under-floor area of a vehicle. On the other hand, in a portion of the wires that is led out of the shield pipe, that is, in a region where the wires are routed toward the battery or the inverter, the wires are inserted in a metal braid portion, which serves as a flexible shielding member, so that the routing direction can be adjusted freely.
JP 2007-287335A is an example of related art.
In the above-described structure, the metal braid portion is connected to the shield pipe by placing the metal braid portion so as to cover an end portion of the shield pipe and, in this state, tightening a ring-shaped crimp member.
However, in the above-described structure, no measure for defining the tightening position (crimping position) of a crimping tool relative to the shield pipe is taken. Therefore, conventionally, the tightening position of the crimping tool is determined after manually measuring the distance from an end edge of the shield pipe, and thus it is not possible to perform the operation efficiently.